An Angry Hibari
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Hibari marah ke Dino gara-gara salah paham? gimana caranya Dino bisa baikan ya?


**Akhirnya selesai juga, fic shounen-ai pertama (padahal stock fic yaoi ada bejibun di laptop ^^" )  
**

**Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano Akira**

**Pair: D18, slight 8059  
**

* * *

Salju masih belum mencair sepenuhnya di kota Namimori saat memasuki akhir bulan Januari. Ditengah udara dingin itu Tsuna beserta Guardiannya menghabiskan waktu mereka di salah satu sudut kota Namimori yang lapang beserta dengan hewan box mereka. Menurut Reborn beberapa box tidak tahan terhadap cuaca dingin sehingga dia ingin melihat apa ada hewan box Vongola yang seperti itu. Namun sejauh ini hasilnya memuaskan.

Uri dan Nuts sibuk berusaha menangkap Kojiro meski tidak akan bisa karena Kojiro terus terbang, sementara hewan dari Rain Box yang lain, Jiro, lebih suka menggali salju. Gyuudon, banteng listrik Vongola, berlari kesana-kemari dengan Lambo yang malang di tanduknya (rambutnya nyangkut ^^"). Kangaryuu berlatih tinju dengan majikannya. Burung hantu Chrome, Mukuro, hanya bertengger dengan tenang di bahu Chrome tapi terlihat jelas dia baik-baik saja dengan udara dingin. Yup, semua hewan baik-baik saja.

Tunggu dulu, ada satu yang belum disebut. Storm Box Uri, ada. Rain Box Kojiro dan Jiro, ada. Lightning Box Gyuudon, ada. Sun Box Kangaryuu, ada. Mist Box Mukuro, ada. Sky Box Nuts, ada. Cloud Box Roll.....tidak kelihatan.

"Hibari! Mana Roll?" Tanya Reborn sambil mendongakkan kepala ke atas pohon, tempat Hibari tidur.

"Dibawah." Jawab Hibari singkat.

Reborn melihat kebawah pohon, di ceruk kecil disana, tampak Roll dengan badan dilingkarkan sepenuhnya dan Hibird ikut menghangatkan diri ditengah-tengah.

Reborn mengeluarkan catatannya kembali. "Riccio di Nuvola Vongola tidak tahan dingin." Guman bayi itu sambil menulis catatan.

"Bukannya dia hanya suka tidur saja? Sama seperti pemiliknya." Ucap Dino yang kebetulan ada disana dengan tertawa kecil. Kalau ada yang penasaran bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan box Dino, Scuuderia, kuda itu juga 'tahan banting' dengan udara dingin. "Roll, jangan tidur saja, kau tidak butuh hibernasi kan. Hibird juga." Dino mengangkat kedua hewan itu tapi langsung mendapat sebuah lemparan tonfa.

"Jangan sentuh mereka, _baka Haneuma_." Kata Kyouya dingin.

Senyum Dino sedikit memudar lalu meletakkan kedua peliharaan Hibari kembali ke tempat mereka tidur.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera keheranan melihat sikap Hibari ini. Reborn juga sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sementara Chrome menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah.

"Dino, ada apa?" Tanya Reborn saat Dino kembali berdiri disebelahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Reborn." Jawab Dino sambil berusaha tersenyum tapi tidak bisa membuatnya kelihatan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hibari-san marahan dengan Dino-san?" Tanya Tsuna.

Sudah rahasia umum bagi mereka kalau Dino dan Hibari pacaran, biarpun Hibari hanya menunjukkan sikap galak pada Dino tapi bagi mereka yang tahu sifat sang ketua Disciplinary Committee pasti bisa melihat perbedaan perlakuan galak Hibari pada kepala keluarga Cavallone itu dengan galak dengan yang lain. Dan sikap yang tadi Hibari tunjukkan jelas bukan biasanya, apalagi sampai memanggil Dino dengan '_baka Haneuma_', bukan '_Haneuma_' saja.

"Apa hanya ini saja keperluanmu memanggilku, bayi?" Tanya Hibari yang sudah turun dari pohon.

"Iya. Roll nampaknya sehat tapi kalau bisa kurangi sifatnya yang suka 'hibernasi mendadak' itu." Jawab Reborn.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Hibari mengembalikan Roll kedalam box dan pergi. Hibird bertengger di bahunya.

Dino menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Dino-san?" Tanya Tsuna yang masih penasaran dan ikut prihatin dengan Dino.

"Ano...itu salahku, bos." Sahut Chrome lirih. "1 minggu lalu, selesai berlatih dengan Mukuro aku kelelahan. Dino-san kebetulan ada disana dan menolongku, tapi dia sewaktu menuntunku berjalan aku terjatuh dan Dino-san juga ikut jatuh. Hibari-san melihat itu." Jelasnya dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Hanya jatuh saja Hibari-san jadi marah?" Tsuna nampaknya belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chrome dengan 'jatuh'. Dasar _dame-_Tsuna.

"Jatuh dengan posisi Dino menimpamu, benar kan?" Tebak Reborn. Chrome mengangguk pelan.

"Huh?" Tsuna masih saja bingung, dia ini memang terlalu polos.

"Seperti ini Tsuna." Sahut Yamamoto. Dia mempraktekkan posisi yang dimaksud Reborn dengan Gokudera.

"_Yakyuu baka_! Jangan didepan _Juudaime_, berapa kali harus aku bilang! Mau kulempar bom!" Teriak Gokudera dengan wajah merah padam.

Tsuna hanya tertawa sambil _sweatdropped _karena 2 hal. Pertama, dia tahu dimana letak Hibari bisa marah pada Dino dan kedua melihat kelakukan antik 2 Guardiannya ini yang memiliki status sama seperti Dino dengan Hibari. Kadang dia heran kenapa Dino dan Yamamoto bisa tahan dengan kelakuan galak _uke_ mereka (biarpun dia lebih salut pada Dino mengingat Hibari itu orang paling ditakuti se-Namimori).

"Maaf Dino-san." Kata Chrome, merasa bersalah sudah membuat Dino bertengkar.

"Bukan salahmu Chrome. Aku saja yang waktu itu tidak awas sampai ikut terjatuh." Kata Dino (pasti waktu itu anak buahnya gak ada).

Suasana kaku meliputi mereka. Untungnya bisa segera dipecah dengan kehadiran Gyuudon yang berlari ke arah mereka, lengkap dengan Lambo yang masih tersangkut.

"Sapi bodoh! Bisa tidak mengurus boxmu!" Marah Gokudera.

"Hayato, sepertinya Uri dalam masalah." Kata Yamamoto. Gokudera melihat ke arah danau yang ditunjuk Yamamoto, Uri berada di tengah-tengah danau yang membeku itu.

"Uri! Kenapa bisa kesana!" Teriak Gokudera panik seraya berusaha menolong Uri.

"Gokudera-kun, tunggu! Esnya tipis!" Tsuna mengejar Gokudera sebelum terjadi kecelakaan.

"Chrome, ikut aku. Aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat ilusimu dengan Mukuro digabung." Kata Reborn, membawa Chrome menjauh ke daerah pepohonan.

Hanya Dino dan Yamamoto yang masih berada di tempat.

"Hei Yamamoto, kalau Gokudera salah paham denganmu bagaimana?" Tanya Dino, meminta pendapat sesama _seme_ yang memiliki _uke_ galak.

"Menjelaskannya, biarpun aku harus siap menerima lemparan bom." Jawab Yamamoto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi kurasa menjelaskan ke Hibari tidak semudah ke Hayato."

"Sepertinya...." Dino menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Dino menghela nafas tiap melihat kalender di dinding kamar. Sekarang tanggal 1 Februari yang berarti sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya. Dia berharap ulang tahun kali ini bisa seperti tahun sebelumnya, hanya pesta kecil-kecilan dengan Tsuna beserta teman dan keluarganya, tapi sebenarnya yang paling spesial dari tahun lalu adalah kehadiran Hibari. Pemuda yang sangat membenci keramaian itu mau datang di ulang tahunnya yang tidak bisa tidak ramai, meski hanya duduk di pojok ruangan. Namun untuk tahun ini dia tidak berharap banyak, Hibari masih marah padanya.

Mungkin bagi pasangan lain ini bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu sebentar, tapi beda bagi Dino. Hibari tipe orang yang susah memaafkan dan terkadang jarang mau mendengar penjelasan. Dan sekarang pemuda yang susah ditaklukkan itu melihatnya tidak sengaja jatuh dengan posisi 'kurang menguntungkan', dia beruntung Hibari tidak memutuskannya di saat itu juga.

"Ah, sudahlah. Jalan-jalan saja." Guman Dino frustasi.

Saat berjalan-jalan di taman Dino melihat sesosok burung kuning yang dikenal antara semak-semak. Dugaannya benar, itu Hibird tapi terluka parah. Sekelompok gagak yang bertengger di pohon bergegas terbang menyadari kehadiran manusia, pasti mereka yang membuat Hibird terluka parah.

Dino cepat-cepat kembali ke tempatnya menginap, meminta Romario untuk memerika kondisi Hibird tapi niatnya batal saat ditengah jalan bertemu dengan Hibari. Mata Hibari menatap tajam Dino dengan Hibird terluka ditangannya. Lagi-lagi salah paham.

"Karena aku tidak mau bicara denganmu sekarang kau mengambil Hibird?" Kata Hibari dengan aura mengerikan disekitarnya.

"Kyouya, sudah kubilang kamu salah paham." Jelas Dino yang diacuhkan Hibari.

Kalau saja kondisi Hibird tidak seperti sekarang, hal yang dilakukan Hibari pertama kali pasti meng-_kamikorosu_ Dino tapi kali ini dia hanya mengambil Hibird dan berjalan pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa ke Dino.

Tapi bagi Dino lebih baik di-_kamikorosu_ namun Hibari mau mendengarnya dibanding keadaan yang semakin kusut saja.

* * *

_4 Februari..._

"Hibari, Hibari." Oceh Hibird yang bertengger di bahu Hibari.

"Hn? Kau sudah bisa bicara sekarang." Ucap Hibari, tidak tampak kagum sedikitpun dengan kecepatan sembuh Hibird yang diluar rata-rata burung normal ini (ini burung masuk kategori 'normal' gak sih?). Sekarang makhluk kuning itu sudah sembuh total, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda luka seperti 3 hari lalu.

"Dino." Oceh Hibird tanpa maksud apa-apa, tidak tahu nama itu sekarang nama yang membuat Hibari kesal. Hibari sendiri tidak bisa mengapa-apakan peliharaan kesayangannya itu. "Dino, Dino." Hibird terus saja mengulang nama itu, benar-benar menguji kesabaran Hibari.

"Diam." Geram Hibari akhirnya, hanya sebatas itu yang bisa dia lakukan, tidak mungkin dia melukai Hibird.

"Dino, _arigatō_." Cicip Hibird sebelum diam.

Hibari heran juga sedikit kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Hibird. Kalau Hibird mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Dino itu artinya...

Ponsel Hibari berbunyi. Di layar tertera nama 'Herbivore 27'. Dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hibari-san, bisa ke area gudang di pinggir kota?" Tanya Tsuna, dibelakangnya terdengar suara ramai, sepertinya dia dalam pertarungan.

"Aku kesana tapi bukan berarti menolong kalian. Aku tidak mau mereka mengacak-acak Namimori." Jawab Hibari lalu menutup telepon.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit dia sudah berada di area yang dimaksud Tsuna dan sesuai yang diduga, meski itu juga hal yang tidak dia suka, tempat itu hancur berantakan. Seekor gagak yang merupakan hewan box mendadak menyerangnya, Hibari menahan dengan mengeluarkan Roll. Tidak sampai 3 detik gagak itu sudah lenyap.

"Lemah." Guman Hibari.

"Hibari-san!" Panggil Tsuna.

"Hanya untuk herbivore lemah seperti ini memanggilku?" Kata Hibari dengan tatapan tajam.

"Yang kuat ada didalam." Sahut Reborn sebelum Tsuna menjawab. Hibari langsung masuk ke area gudang yang lebih dalam.

"Reborn! Dino-san dan anak buahnya sedang mengurusi area itu kan!" Protes Tsuna.

"Justru ini kesempatan yang baik. Tsuna, kau konsentrasi saja menjaga daerah ini." Kata Reborn dengan seringai kecil.

* * *

Sebuah tembakan mengenai kaki kanan Dino. Sekujur badannya dipenuhi luka-luka sementara anak buah yang menemaninya sudah pingsan dan musuh yang harus dihadapi masih banyak.

"Masih mau bertarung, tuan muda Cavallone?" Sindir salah satu musuh yang dihadapi Dino.

Dino memberi tatapan serius dan kembali bersiap menyerang. Dia tidak sadar musuh yang dikalahkan dibelakangnya masih sadar, Dino tidak sadar tapi begitu dia tahu kaki belakangnya sudah tertembak, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Satu keluarga aliansi Vongola selesai." Orang yang tadi menyindir Dino mengangkat pistolnya. Sebelum dia bisa melepas satu tembakan, dia tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Kyouya..." Ucap Dino. Hibari yang memukul pingsan orang yang akan menembaknya.

"Diam disana dan jangan menggangguku, _Haneuma_."

Dino terkejut, Hibari kembali memanggilnya '_Haneuma_' tanpa tambahan '_baka_' lagi.

Hibari menjatuhkan sisa musuh yang ada dalam waktu sekejab, ditambah dengan menggunakan Roll, benar-benar gampang bagi seorang Hibari Kyouya.

"Kyouya, kenapa menolongku? Kamu sedang marah denganku kan." Tanya Dino heran, berusaha berdiri sambil menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Ada 2 alasan aku marah dan 1 alasan kenapa aku menolongmu." Kata Hibari.

"Aku marah bukan karena posisi jatuhmu dengan perempuan itu tapi karena kau _bersama_ dengan perempuan yang separuh bagian dari Rokudo Mukuro itu." Kata Kyouya dengan suara tajam lengkap dengan tatapan menusuk. "Alasan kedua, aku ingin memastikan, apa kau terlalu ceroboh saat latihan sampai melukai Hibird?"

Dino ingat dihari dia menemukan Hibird dia memang membawa cambuk, rencana awalnya memang latihan tapi karena Hibird dia membatalkannya, dia sama sekali belum menyentuh cambuknya hari itu. Jadi Hibari mengira dia tidak sengaja melukai Hibird.

"Tidak. Gagak yang menyerang Hibird, aku menemukannya dan mau membawanya ke tempat Romario tapi kamu sudah mengambilnya dulu."

"Hn." Guman Hibari. Jadi tidak salah Hibird mengucapkan terima kasih pada Dino, dia harus mengakui untuk alasan terakhir karena salah pahamnya sendiri.

"Lalu alasan kamu menolongku?" Tanya Dino penuh harap.

"Alasan yang sama dengan Hibird, karena aku tidak mau apapun yang menjadi milikku luka."

Kontan saja Dino tersenyum lebar dan menuju Hibari.

"Kyou-chan, _I love you_." Ujarnya sambil berusaha memeluk Hibari yang berujung dirinya digetok tonfa.

"Bagian mana dari kata-kata 'jangan aneh-aneh didepan umum' yang dulu kukatakan yang bisa kau mengerti? Dan kau tahu aku benci dengan panggilan itu." Gerutu Hibari.

"Kyou-chan..." Panggil Dino manja, kembali mendekati Hibari (dia ini memang gak kapok digetok tonfa berkali-kali). Dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Hibari.

"Ehehehe, waktu itu juga kronologinya tidak jauh seperti sekarang." Kata Dino dengan senyum kecil.

Hibari mengeluarkan decak kesal tapi tidak menjauhkan Dino paksa.

"Tapi dengan Chrome aku tidak melakukan ini." Dino memberi ciuman singkat di bibir. Hibari melempar _death glare_ andalannya tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangan karena Dino tidak berhenti tersenyum. "Tidak ada _kamikorosu_?" Tanya Dino heran, biasanya kalau dia seperti itu ditempat umum lanjutannya adalah Hibari mengeluarkan tonfa dan siap meng-_kamikorosu_ dirinya.

"Kau mau?" Balas Hibari.

Dino menggeleng cepat, sudah cukup dirinya dihajar hari ini.

"Anggap saja tadi hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Jangan harap hadiah lain, _Haneuma_."

"Baik." Kata Dino, tersenyum lebar.

"Dino-san, Hibari-san, kalian baik-baik..." Ucapan Tsuna terhenti melihat posisi figur kakaknya dengan Cloud Guardian yang 'cukup menjanjikan'. "A...ano...i...itu...nanti saja." Tsuna cepat-cepat berbalik dengan wajah merah. Biarpun tahu mereka pacaran tapi tetap saja melihat keduanya dengan posisi seperti itu membuat Tsuna malu.

"_Haneuma..._" Geram Kyouya, aura mengerikan menyelimutinya. "Hari ini memang aku tidak akan meng-_kamikorosu_ dirimu tapi aku tidak pernah bilang itu juga berlaku untuk besok."

Dino buru-buru menjauh. Habis sudah nasibnya besok, tapi ya sudahlah, toh paling tidak sekarang dia sudah baikan lagi dengan 'awannya'.

Di atap gedung tampak Mammon melayang, ditangannya terdapat kamera dan sebuah senyum licik menghias.

"Kalau foto ini kujual pasti bisa dapat banyak uang." Arcobaleno itu terkekeh (dasar mata duitan).

* * *

**Dino...Dino kasihan sekali dirimu punya uke galak kayak Kyouya (tapi cakep juga ^^ ;kyouya fangirl; )**

**soal box yang tahan dingin atau gak, itu cuma ide author aja**

**sekalian promosi -- kalo ada yang mau liat gimana Dino 'minta restu' ortu Kyouya buat pacaran sama Kyouya, baca fic 'Meet The Father' (bing tapi). dan disini ayah Kyouya itu Alaude, first Cloud Guardian. bisa dibayangkan gimana 'horornya' waktu Dino ngadepin Alaude  
**

**RnR please....  
**


End file.
